Aaron Black
Standing at 5' 10" tall, Aaron is by all appearances an average human male. He has black hair, broad shoulders, and is rarely seen outside his black suit and tie. He is a confident man, and it can be seen in the method in which he walks, always holding his head high, and body straight. He is quite the attractive man, if you like the suit and tie type. Aaron's age, and intense involvement in vampire politics has granted him the time and means to learn most of the WoD disciplines to varying degrees. He is a naturally strong man able to lift and carry a couple of hundred pounds without great effort. This strength, like any vampire, can be augmented when needed. Over the many years he has developed a bit of a tolerance for sunlight, and although cannot stand it for lengthy periods, traveling from a vehicle to the inside of a building poses little difficulty. His greatest "Powers" come from the friends he has earned deep within the Camarilla political system, and the respect he has earned from many Princes from other cities. His biggest weakness is his love for his city. To him nothing comes before it. Not family, not friends, nothing; thus he will do anything and everything to protect it, and has (See below.) He of course has the standard vamperic weaknesses, with the exception of 2. Sunlight and the Rotschreck. Although Aaron can stand the sun for short periods of time, anything extended weakens him very quickly (beyond 10 minuets or so,) and even after a good feeding could not stand it for more then an hour. The Rotschreck (fear of fire) is less controlled for him. Although Aaron, unlike most vampires, has no fear of a passive flame (a fireplace or a lighter for example) one directed at him is an entirely different matter. Although he has trained himself not to show the fear if such a situation presents itself, it still lingers below the surface. Finally he is a gentleman. He cannot see a lady being "dishonored" in his presence, and finds it hard to refuse the request of one. A female that is less then a lady however, does not hold the same sway over him. Aaron has lived many many lives. He has in his younger years been the lover of many female political powers, usually behind there husbands back. Although he has always been a ladies man, he most often keeps to one partner at a time, but has been known to stray in times of loneliness. Since late in the 15th century, although claiming no ties to any specific clan, has taken up position of Prince in what has grown to be a large city. Although it is unknown for sure, he is thought to be the oldest vampire actively involved in Camarilla politics. Although not a member of the Inner Circle, for he refuses to swear to any clan, he has since its conception attended Venice every 13 years to offer advice and wisdom. A tradition that has since become more of an expectation of him then an invitation. This was shown to be the case when the Inner Circle once voted to postpone there meeting 2 days, so Aaron could attend. Although he has not official right to vote at these meetings, and would not even if invited to, his words hold great sway to most that attend. His greatest, and most tragic memory, is that which caused him to be 2 days late for the Inner Circle meeting. About 250 years ago, Aaron was captured by the church, along with his wife, for being what they are. Aaron was bound by simple ropes, easily broken should he try, and was forced to witness them put his beloved wife to final death. Although he knew it was within his power to save her, doing so would confirm there existence to hundreds of spectators. As his wife was much younger them him, she was unable to rise. Aaron arose after many years. Because of the timing in relation to the meeting of the Inner Circle, it was determined that this was no "accident," and this it was "meant to be" that Aaron attend these meetings. To this day just the thought of this memory will bring tears to his eyes, and has been unable to love since... Until now.... Category:Characters